Ausflug mit folgen
by Nani Ishida
Summary: MImato* Es hat ein bischen von ccs der rest ist von mir . Was passiert wenn die Digiritter in die Ferien gehen ?


Der Ausflug mit Folgen  
  
Es war ein soniger und frölicher Tag an dem alle Digiritter der ersten und der zweiten Genaration zusammen an den Strand fahren wollten um dort die Ferien zu verbrinden. Inzwischen waren viele Jahre vergangen Mimi und Izzy waren 15 Kari und die anderen waren 13 und Tai , Matt , Sora waren 16 ( den rest konnt ihr euch denken ). Als sie den Strand erreichten suchten sie erst eine Unterkunft die sie auch schnell fanden.Am Abend sahaen alle beisammen und redeten als Plötchlich Yolei anfing zu erzählen:"Wisst ihr was man sagt hir in der nähe ist eine Höhle in der es am ende eines langen tunnels eine Hängebrücke gibt und auf der anderen Seite ein Altar steht wenn man diesen nur mit einer Kerze erreicht passirt ein wunder. Aber viele haben es versucht aber keiner ist je zurück gegkehrt." Mimi fing an Angst zu spüren und das gleich etwas von Tai oder Davis gesagt wird." Dort müssen wir hin wir werden es schaffen " riefen Tai und Davis gleichzeitig .Aufeinmal riefen alleausser Mimi :" Ja das machen wir Morgen Abend ".Darauf hin gingen sie zu Bett alle schliefen schnell ein nur Mimi tummelte sich in ihrem Bett . Sie konnte es nicht mehr aushalten sie hatte Angstund ging zum Strand um ein bischen frische Luft zu atmen.Sie stand nur da und beobachtete die Sterne . Als sie auf einmal jemand eine Hand auf ihrer S chulter lag sie wollte fast schon schreien als sie bemerkte das es Matt war.Er fragte sie : "Was machst du hier? " "Also eingentlich wollte ich nur ein bischen frische Luft ",antwortete sie leise.So hatte sie Matt noch nei gesehen er war auf eine art und Wiese anders als er früher war sie war hin und weg als sie Matt in die Augen schaute. Es waren wie tausend Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch sie konnte nicht mehr denken. Als plözlich Matt anfing zu sprechen:"Mimi wießt du was ich muss dir was sagen also das ist so also......"er wurde von Tai unterbrochen der rief:" Hey ihr beiden es ist so kalt hier kommt doch rein und Mimi da ist jemand am Telefon für dich!"Mimi rannte ins Haus und ging zum Telefon" Ja wer dran ?" "Hörst kein ruf hörst kein schrie sehen zum Fenster rein klopfen dann an du wirst schriend Sterben doch man hört dich nicht:" singte ein Mädchen ins Telefon und legte dann auf. Mimi stand da wie angewurzelt und könnte keinen Ton von sich geben. Matt und Tai schauten sie fragent an. Aber dann fing sie an laut zu schreien wie als hatte sie eine Schlange gebissen. Matt und Tai rannten sofort zu ihr und fragten was passirt wäre und Mimi fing an die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.Matt nahm sie inden Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen wärend Tai überlegte.als plözlich Kari , Davis und TK auftauchten und lachend sagten :" REINGELEGT" Mimi und die anderen waren geschockt aber auch erleichtert das es nur ein Streich war. Darauf hin bekammen dei drei eine Predigt von Matt und Tai. Kari sagte : " Ich kann nichts dfür Davis hat mich überredet und ausserdem wollt ich nicht als Angsthase da stehen. ".TK sagte das selbe. So erhielt Davis noch eine extra predigt.Danach gingen alle schlafen . Am nachsten Morgen hatten alle das Nacht erlebnis schon wieder vergessen, alle ausser Mimi die immer noch unter tief schock stand denn sie hatte einen Furchbaren Traum der genau vom selbem Lied handelte.Am Abend gingen sie alle zur Höhle inzweier und einer dreier Gruppe mit je einer Kerze.Tai und Matt, Joe und Izzy, Sora und Mimi, Cody und Yolei, TK,Davis und Kari .Als Mimi und Sora in die Höhle gingen und fast an der Brücke waren hörten sie Kari weinenund rannten zu ihr sie Sagte heulend:" Sie sind einfach verschwunden alle sind einfach verschwunden !!"Mimi und Sora standen ratlos da als auch Kari anfing sich aufzulösen und dann verschwunden war. Beide nahmen die beine in die Hand und rannten aus der Höhle. Sora stolperte und verschwand auch kurz darauf.Mimi bekam panische Angst. Als Matt plötzlich aus der Ecke hervor schoß konnte Mimi ihre Trännen nicht mehr halten und rannte in Matts arme. Matt sage erleichtert :" Du lebst noch!!" "Hörst kein ruf hörst kein schrie sehen zum Fenster rein klopfen dann an du wirst schriend Sterben doch man hört dich nicht:" sang ein kleines Mädchen in der Ecke.Mimi und Matt hatten so große Angst wie sie noch nie zuvor hatten.Als Mimi sich dann schließlich an ihren Traum errinerte ris sie sich aus Matts Armen und rannte Über die Brücke und zum Altar wo eine Karte lag die " The Erase" hieß. Sie nam sie und zerriss sie plözlich verschwand das Mädchen und alle Digiritter waren wieder da. Niemand ausser Matt und Mimi wusste was passirt war.Alle gingen zurück zum Strandhaus . Tai sagte:" Dumme Legende ist ja garnichts passirt.""Du hast recht:" erwidertet Davis.Alle gingen Schlafen ausser Mimi die Fest davon entschlossen war in der Bibiotehk zu stöbern ob sie was über das was geschen war finden konnte.Sie fand ein Buch mit der aufschrift" The Erase" genau so wie die Karte hieß.Als sie Anfangen wollte zu lesen kam Matt (Schon wieder)und umarmte sie von hinten . Erflüsterte in Mimis Ohr :"Ich leibe dich Mimi und ich hab solange gewartet um dir es zu sagen."Mimi drete sich um und fragte :"Wirklich?""Ja sogar mehr als mein Leben."antwortete Matt mit einem Lächeln.Mimi legt ihre Hande um Matts Nacken und sie Küssten sich. 


End file.
